Une Rencontre Pour Tout Changer
by Ipunael
Summary: [AU] Winry est la nouvelle popstar du moment. Ed est un adolescent des plus ordinaires. Ils viennent de deux mondes opposés. Que se passera t’il le jour où leurs chemins se croiseront?
1. Une Vie De Rêve Ou Une Vie De Chien?

**Titre:** Une Rencontre Pour Tout Changer

**Résumé:** AU Winry est la nouvelle popstar du moment. Ed est un adolescent des plus ordinaires. Ils viennent de deux mondes opposés. Que se passera t'il le jour où leurs chemins se croiseront?

**Disclaimer:** FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement! Si ça avait été le cas, je ne pense pas que l'anime se serait fini comme ça a fini. (Et Hughes serait toujours vivant!). Sont à moi: les idées, Julio, Sonia Coulette et tous les personnages qui n'apparaissent pas dans FullMetal Alchemist.

1. Une Vie De Rêve Ou Une Vie De Chien?

Le soleil vient à peine de se lever. Dehors, tout est calme. Les oiseaux sommeillent encore. On peut à peine distinguer la brise printanière. Un bras se glisse hors des couvertures et tâtonne fébrilement sur la table de nuit à la recherche du réveil. La sonnerie est enfin arrêtée. Une tête blonde émerge et cours dans la salle de bains.

Winry se glisse lentement hors de la douche. Elle s'est enroulée dans une grande serviette rose pâle. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombent lourdement sur ses épaules dénudées. Comme chaque jour, elle commence par sécher ses cheveux avant de s'attaquer à son corps. Elle enfile une petite jupe noire et un débardeur vert anis et attache rapidement ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, laissant deux mèches encadrer son visage.

La jeune fille descend dans la cuisine prendre un petit-déjeuner. Sa grand-mère est déjà levée. Winry n'a pas le temps de murmurer un "Bonjour" que son manager fait son entrée et commence à la réprimander:

"Tu n'as toujours pas fini? Winry, il est presque sept heures!"

"Mais, je…"

"Dépêche toi, un peu! Nous avons un planning chargé aujourd'hui! Pour commencer, une séance d'enregistrement au studio, puis les séances photos pour ton nouveau single et il y a cette émission télévisée…"

L'adolescente pousse intentionnellement un soupir avant d'attraper une veste et de se poser au beau milieu de l'entrée.

…

Les yeux de Winry semblent vides lorsque l'ingénieur du son lui demande de rechanter le troisième couplet. Elle tente de se reprendre, mais elle n'arrive pas à rester concentrée. De l'autre côté de la vitre en verre, on répète pour la cinquième fois à la jeune fille de chanter les quatre alexandrins qui composent le couplet.

Après trois heures inutiles passées au studio, Julio (le manager) entraîne l'adolescente à une séance photo. La maquilleuse, la coiffeuse et les habilleuses n'arrêtent pas de se plaindre de la pauvre Winry, qui ne sait plus trop où se mettre.

"Elle est trop grosse! Elle ne rentrera jamais dans cette robe…" S'écrie une première.

"Pfff… Ce blond est trop fade… Ça ne rendra jamais un résultat convenable avec cette jupe…" S'exclame une deuxième.

"Ouh! Depuis quand n'a t'elle pas peigné soigneusement ces cheveux?" Demande une troisième.

Au bout d'un temps incroyablement long, Winry sort enfin de sa loge. Elle porte une longue robe noire (pour affiner la silhouette, paraît-il), fendue depuis mi-cuisse sur la gauche, son dos est découvert et le décolleté de la robe est dangereusement profond, bien qu'il ne laisse rien apparaître. Ses pieds sont nus depuis qu'aucune paire de chaussures convenante n'ait été trouvée (le 37, toujours difficile à trouver!). Les longs cheveux blonds de l'adolescente ont été relevés en un chignon strict d'où ne parvient à s'échapper que la frange de la jeune fille. Ses yeux bleus sont bordés de noir et ses lèvres sont peintes en un rouge un peu agressif.

En se rendant auprès du photographe, Winry passe devant un miroir. Le reflet qui lui est renvoyé est bien le sien, mais elle a l'impression d'être face à une parfaite étrangère.

Il n'est même pas quatorze heures, mais Winry est exténuée. Julio l'emmène directement aux studios de télévision. La jeune fille fait croire qu'elle va aux toilettes et s'éclipse discrètement par l'issue de secours. Munie d'une casquette noire et de lunettes de soleil, elle se fait peu remarquée. Elle marche calmement dans le complexe que forme les studios de télévision et les plateaux de tournages.

Alors qu'elle erre, la jeune fille remarque deux formes au loin. En se rapprochant, elle parvient à distinguer ce qui semble être une grande armure d'acier et un garçon qui doit avoir à peu près son age. Il a de longs cheveux blonds rattachés par un élastique brun et d'intenses yeux dorés. L'adolescente n'ose pas se rapprocher de peur de se faire remarquer. Elle reste donc dans l'ombre, à les observer. Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser. Cette parcelle du studio ressemble à un grand désert. Winry se tient derrière un des piliers en ruine. Les deux formes se poursuivent mutuellement.

"Arrête-toi, j't'ai dit!" Lance le blondinet.

"J'peux pas… Sinon, je m'enlise!" Lui répond alors l'armure.

"Al…" Commence l'adolescent au regard doré.

"Eh, Elric! C'est pas un peu fini? Vous êtes pas là pour faire le pitre, rangez-moi ça tout de suite!" S'exclame alors un stagiaire en les observant soigneusement.

"C'est lui qu'a commencé!" Font en même temps le blond et l'armure.

Winry parvient difficilement à étouffer un rire tandis que le stagiaire se contente de hausser les épaules et de repartir. La jeune fille se prépare à retourner auprès de son manager, mais jette un dernier coup d'œil aux deux formes.

"Rends-moi ma tête! Ed…" Crie l'un en agitant désespérément ses bras dans le vide.

"Viens la chercher…" Le défie l'autre en se servant de la tête de l'armure en guise de ballon de football.

L'armure arrête soudain de bouger et un garçon assez semblable au premier en sort. Winry ne peut le voir que de dos, mais la ressemblance est flagrante. L'adolescente décide de se rapprocher, seulement, une main se pose sur son épaule. Julio.

…

Winry était assise sur une des sièges en bois dans la partie réservée au public. Deux gorilles l'encadrant de part et d'autre, histoire de s'assurer qu'elle ne se volatiliserait pas dans la nature une seconde fois. L'après-midi passe très rapidement. L'interview de la jeune fille est laborieuse car il faut sans cesse refaire les prises en raison de la nature maussade de l'adolescente.

À sept heures, on consent enfin à la laisser partir. Hélas, elle n'a pas le temps de souffler que Julio la conduit dans une limousine. Il prend place juste à côté d'elle. Winry se sent mal à l'aise. Elle n'aime pas vraiment Julio. D'ailleurs, personne ne l'a engagé. Il s'est proclamé manager de la jeune fille sans même lui demander son avis. Sa grand-mère Pinaco étant trop faible pour s'opposer à lui et Winry étant mineure et orpheline depuis ses six ans, personne n'avait pu le contrer et l'empêcher de s'imposer.

En allant se coucher ce soir-là, Winry s'observe longtemps dans la grande glace de la salle de bains. Elle ne se reconnaît plus. Tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité, c'était de chanter ses chansons et d'être heureuse. Mais, elle ne voit rien de plus qu'un coup marketing dont le seul but est d'amasser un gros paquet de fric. Argent dont elle se fout royalement, soit dit en passant! L'adolescente pousse un profond soupir et va se blottir au cœur des couvertures. Elle sombre doucement dans un profond sommeil.

…

L'adjectif qualifiant le mieux Edward Elric est ordinaire. En tant que fils, frère, élève, adolescent… Il avait été, est et sera toujours ordinaire. Sauf peut-être en ce qui concerne ses pupilles dorées.

Son réveil se met à sonner et d'un geste hésitant, il appuie sur un des boutons pour l'éteindre. En se levant, son pied cogne contre le pied du lit et le garçon ne peut s'empêcher de jurer.

"Milles pétards!"

Un bruit se fait entendre dans la chambre voisine. Comme chaque matin, les jurons d'Ed ont réveillé son frère Alphonse, d'un an son cadet. L'aîné enfile rapidement un tee-shirt blanc et un jean noir. Il se précipite dans la cuisine et prépare la collation du matin.

Les deux frères vivent quasiment seuls. Officiellement, ils résident chez leur père, depuis la mort de leur mère, une dizaine d'années plus tôt. Seulement, leur père est plus souvent absent que présent. Ed et Al sont devenus plus autonomes et matures que les autres adolescents de leur age.

Ed mange un pancake chauffé au micro-onde quand Al débarque dans la cuisine. Il est vêtu d'un pantalon kaki et sous sa chemise verte claire, d'un tee-shirt bleu foncé. Ses cheveux châtains sont parfaitement coiffés. Il pose ses yeux verts sur son frère et secoue la tête. Ed n'a même pas pris la peine de se regarder dans le miroir.

Les deux frangins mangent rapidement et commencent à débarrasser la table. Al remarque qu'Ed fait un écart d'un mètre environ quand il passe à côté de la table, au niveau de la brique de lait. Ed a une sainte horreur du lait et comme tous les matins, il ne veut pas s'en approcher (comme si la brique de lait allait lui sauter au visage!).

…

La matinée se passe plutôt rapidement. Comme tous les mercredis, Ed et Al ont cours jusqu'à midi. Ed s'endort sur sa table en cours de maths et Al dessine sur son bureau au lieu de suivre les cours. Que de l'habituel, en somme. Les deux garçons se dirigent ensuite vers leur maison pour déjeuner. Après, ils se rendent aux studios TSA où ils travaillent à mi-temps (le week-end et le mercredi et vendredi après-midi).

Ce n'est pas un boulot difficile. La plupart du temps, ils doivent ranger les accessoires utilisés pour le tournage de tel film ou nettoyer le plateau de télévision de telle émission.

Ce jour-là, Ed et Al sont occupés à ranger des colonnes de cartons et de fausses armures et armes. Rapidement, Al trouve plus amusant de se glisser dans l'une des armures plutôt que d'aider à ranger. Une course-poursuite entre les deux adolescents commence alors.

Lorsque le stagiaire vient les déranger. Ils se décident presque à reprendre le boulot. Et, quand Al sort finalement de la forme métallique, Ed croit voir quelque chose bouger un peu plus loin. Du coin de l'œil, il surveille les alentours et il finit par distinguer un homme qui conduit une jeune fille blonde dans un autre bâtiment.

…

Vers quatre heures, Ed et Al ont terminé et rentrent chez eux. Ils font d'abord escale au supermarché du coin pour un ravitaillement express. Le plus jeune éclate de rire quand son aîné évite avec soins le rayon des laitages.

"Allons, Ed. C'est pas une bouteille de lait qui va t'attaquer!"

"J'me méfie! Le lait, c'est comme la peste!" Lui rétorque Ed.

Al secoue la tête. Décidément, qu'est ce qu'on peut pas entendre, parfois!

"Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu es aussi petit…" Murmure t'il.

"C'EST QUI QU'TU TRAITES DE PETIT?"

Ed a l'air enragé. Son visage est complètement rouge et de la fumée sort de ses oreilles. Al est plié en deux et pleure de rire.

…

Ed sort de sa douche et éponge la buée qui s'est accumulée sur la glace. Il se brosse les dents et s'habille. Son frère est déjà couché. Ed vérifie que la porte d'entrée est verrouillée, il va dans sa chambre et s'affale sur son lit, s'endormant presque aussitôt.

**Alors? Ça vous a plu?**

**Les chapitres ne sont pas très longs, je sais. Il en reste, hum… Huit, je crois. Bref, je posterais un chapitre chaque mercredi.**

**Et, je n'ai rien contre les reviews!**


	2. Une Rencontre Sous Le Signe Du Hasard!

**Titre:** Une Rencontre Pour Tout Changer

**Résumé:** AU Winry est la nouvelle popstar du moment. Ed est un adolescent des plus ordinaires. Ils viennent de deux mondes opposés. Que se passera t'il le jour où leurs chemins se croiseront?

**Disclaimer:** FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement! Si ça avait été le cas, je ne pense pas que l'anime se serait fini comme ça a fini. (Et Hughes serait toujours vivant!). Sont à moi: les idées, Julio, Sonia Coulette et tous les personnages qui n'apparaissent pas dans FullMetal Alchemist.

2. Une Rencontre Sous Le Signe Du Hasard!

Au même moment, à deux endroits différents de la ville, Ed et Winry se réveillent. Ils se redressent lentement pour s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il est encore très tôt. Les réveils n'ont pas encore sonné. Une démarche légère et hésitante les mène tout droit à la salle de bains.

…

Winry venait de terminer sa toilette quotidienne. Comme la veille et tous les jours précédents, elle contemple son reflet dans le miroir. Aujourd'hui, elle en a marre et prend sa décision. Elle revêt rapidement un jean blanc et un petit haut rosé très à la mode. Elle attache rapidement ses cheveux et enfile trois bracelets d'argent autour de son poignet gauche. Elle ne prend pas la peine de se maquiller, elle est plus jolie sans.

La jeune fille écrit vite fait un mot qu'elle glisse dans le panier de Den, son chien.

"C'est pour Mamie!" Dit elle à l'animal, comme s'il peut comprendre ses paroles.

Elle met ses tennis et ouvre la fenêtre. Sa chambre étant au premier étage, elle parvient sans trop de difficultés à sortir de la maison.

…

Ed n'est pas réveillé. Il s'est coiffé et habillé, mais il traîne dans la maison. Exceptionnellement, les terminales n'ont pas cours. Ed reste donc à la maison. Al, lui, doit y aller (c'est ça, la première!). Vers huit heures, il prend le chemin du lycée.

Ed s'écroule dans le canapé et allume la télévision. Automatiquement, il se met à zapper, il ne prête pas attention aux chaînes qui défilent. Il ne regarde pas vraiment la télé, d'ailleurs.

Ed somnole. Il sursaute presque en entendant le téléphone sonner. Il décroche et n'a pas le temps de parler qu'une voix aigre lui annonce:

"Monsieur Elric? Sonia Coulette, du centre postal. Nous avons ici même un colis à votre nom, pourriez-vous venir le chercher rapidement?"

"Oui?" Dit faiblement l'adolescent. (Là, il vient de répondre au _Monsieur Elric?_, il est pas tout à fait réveillé, le Ed!).

"Bien, dans ce cas, nous vous attendons!"

Ed assimile lentement l'information lorsque Sonia Coulette raccroche sèchement.

…

La ville peut sembler parfois plus sauvage que n'importe quelle jungle, savane ou forêt. Winry déambule depuis une ou deux heures. Elle a l'affreuse impression de tourner en rond. Les rues se ressemblent toutes dans ce quartier. À l'intersection suivante, elle tourne à gauche et se retrouve dans une impasse. Elle se retourne pour se dégager de là, mais tombe face à face avec trois crapules. Leurs cheveux gras dépassent de leurs bonnets et leurs yeux vitreux fixent l'adolescente, qui ne se sent plus très bien.

"Voilà une bien jolie poupée…" Fait le premier.

"C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne, la poupée!" Dit un second.

"Eh, les gars! J'ai bien envie de jouer à la poupée tout d'un coup, pas vous?" Déclare le dernier.

Winry les regarde tour à tour. Elle se sent menacée et se recule jusqu'à cogner un mur. Les trois garçons se rapprochent. Ils lui semblent grand et elle se sent toute petite. Une plainte lui échappe. Elle a peur.

…

Edward marche assez rapidement. Plus vite, il se rend au centre postal, plus vite il récupère son paquet et plus vite il peut rentrer chez lui. En marchant, il entend un gémissement. Il s'arrête aussitôt et regarde autour de lui. Rien. L'adolescent reprend sa route. Cette fois, un cri se fait entendre. Edward se rapproche de ce qu'il pense être la source du bruit.

Dans une des petites ruelles cul-de-sac, une jeune fille se tient bloquée contre un mur. Un de ses assaillants est à terre, il se tient la tête et hurle. Un autre tient le bras de la fille qui ne veut pas se laisser faire. Le dernier ne bouge pas. Il se contente de la regarder, l'air mauvais.

L'adolescente, elle, tente de se défaire de la main qui la retient. Dans sa main gauche, une barre de fer lui sert de moyen de défense.

"M'approchez pas!" Murmure t'elle, les dents serrées.

Edward la regarde. Ses yeux bleus tremblent. Tout d'un coup, elle remarque la présence d'Edward et celui qui tenait le bras de la jeune fille en profite pour tourner la situation à son avantage. Il tord le bras de l'adolescente qui se trouve alors dos à lui.

Edward se jette alors sur lui et libère la fille, en hurlant aux trois crapules de se casser. Ce qu'ils font sans attendre leur reste.

…

Edward et Winry se tiennent face à face. La jeune fille sourit lentement et tend sa main.

"Merci, pour le coup de main." Dit elle doucement.

Edward hoche la tête et s'apprête à repartir. Au moment de reprendre sa route, il est interrompu par la voix de Winry:

"Euh… Tu vas où?"

"Rentre chez toi." Réponds Ed.

"Je… J'ai fugué." Elle avoue, la tête basse.

Le garçon hausse les épaules et se remet à marcher. Avant de tourner à gauche, il se retourne et observe Winry.

"Ben, tu viens ou pas?"

La jeune fille lui sourit et le rattrape. Ils marchent côte à côte quand elle brise le silence les unissant.

"Sara et toi?"

"Ed."

"Ed, c'est l'abréviation de quel prénom? Eddie?"

"Edward."

"Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, Edward."

Winry lui fait son plus beau sourire et continue d'avancer. La joie de la jeune fille est communicative et Ed ne peut s'empêcher d'afficher à son tour un immense sourire.

**Hum… Ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent… Qu'on se rassure, le prochain sera un peu plus long!**

**Lara Timquogni: Merci pour cette première review! J'espère que la suite te plaira!**

**Margox: Merci, c'est gentil. Et, non, Ed ne fait d'alchimie dans cette fic. Une prochaine fois, peut-être?**

**Nekito-chan: Tu as une très bonne intuition! Pas de souçis, pour l'ortho, du moment que c'est compréhensible!**

**Altair27: Hum… Je sais, c'est dur de voir Ed comme un gars ordinaire! Surtout qu'il est très doué ave l'alchimie! Et Winry ne frappera pas Julio avec une clé anglaise, elle la réserve pour Ed!**

**Hinata: Merci.**


	3. Le Plus Beau Jour De Ma Vie!

**Titre:** Une Rencontre Pour Tout Changer

**Résumé:** [AU] Winry est la nouvelle popstar du moment. Ed est un adolescent des plus ordinaires. Ils viennent de deux mondes opposés. Que se passera t'il le jour où leurs chemins se croiseront?

**Disclaimer:** FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement! Si ça avait été le cas, je ne pense pas que l'anime se serait fini comme ça a fini. (Et Hughes serait toujours vivant!). Sont à moi: les idées, Julio, Sonia Coulette et tous les personnages qui n'apparaissent pas dans FullMetal Alchemist.

3. Le Plus Beau Jour De Ma Vie!

Winry jette un coup d'œil à Ed. Ses yeux dorés l'ont complètement séduite. Il ne semble pas la reconnaître. Personne n'a l'air de savoir qui elle est. Winry la popstar est-elle si différente de la véritable Winry?

Ed observe la jeune fille du coin de l'œil. Elle est assez mignonne et il y a chez elle quelque chose de familier. Elle est insouciante. Elle marche d'un pas joyeux, souriante. On aurait pu dire que l'incident qui vient de se produire est déjà oublié, mais ce n'est pas le cas. L'adolescente se tient le bras. Sa main gauche reposant un peu plus haut que le coude. Ed l'a remarqué.

"Alors, où vas t'on?" Demande t'elle.

"La Poste." Les réponses du garçon sont courtes et sans tonalités particulières.

"Oh!"

"Quoi?" Ed a l'air un peu suspicieux.

"Rien."

"T'as quoi à ton bras?"

La question prend Winry par surprise. Elle enlève ses doigts avec précaution. La peau est éraflée et rougie à certains endroits. À d'autres, elle est tout simplement à vif.

"C'est rien. Juste une égratignure." Elle esquisse un sourire. Elle ne sait pas trop si c'est Ed ou elle-même qu'elle cherche à convaincre.

"Ça a besoin d'être désinfecté."

Winry se tait et regarde la plaie. Elle veut ajouter quelques mots, mais ils sont arrivés. Ils entrent et se rendent à l'accueil.

Derrière un comptoir trop haut pour elle, une femme, dont les yeux bleus sont cachés par d'énormes verres de lunettes, les examine attentivement. Elle passe nerveusement sa main dans ses boucles brunes.

"Sonia Coulette, à votre service?" Prononce une voix monotone.

"Je viens récupérer un colis au nom de Elric."

La dénommée Sonia Coulette quitte son poste et revient quelques secondes plus tard, un paquet à la main. Elle demande une signature. Edward s'exécute et tend le bras, pour attraper son colis.

"Je suis désolée, je ne peux délivrer ceci qu'à un certain Hohenheim."

"Je suis son fils. Pourquoi ne pas me remettre ce foutu colis?" Ed fait, la colère commençant à monter.

"C'est la procédure, Monsieur." La voix de Sonia Coulette est parfaitement neutre.

Ed tente de se contrôler. Son visage vire sur une couleur rouge et prend un air irrité.

"VOUS ME FAITES CHIER POUR VOTRE COLIS DE MERDE QUE JE DOIS ABSOLUMENT VENIR CHERCHER ET VOUS POUVEZ PAS ME LE DONNER? JE M'EN BALANCE DE LA PROCEDURE! ÇA FAIT SIX MOIS QU J'AI PAS VU MON PERE, IL VA PAS SE RAMENER JUSTE POUR UNE BOITE EN CARTON!" Ed explose.

Sonia Coulette semble très fébrile. D'une main moite, elle donne le paquet à Ed qui se retire sans attendre.

…

Winry sort à son tour du bâtiment. Ed est loin devant. Elle doit courir pour le rattraper. Arrivée à sa hauteur, le garçon l'ignore et continue son chemin.

"Eh! Tu pourrais m'attendre, au moins!" Parvient-elle à dire, le souffle coupé.

Ed hausse les épaules.

"Arrête de me suivre!" Il fait, en détachant chaque syllabe.

Winry secoue la tête négativement.

"Impossible, tu es mon garde du corps pour la journée. D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui devrais me suivre!"

"Hein? Depuis quand?"

"Depuis maintenant! C'est moi qui l'aie décidé!" Dit Winry triomphalement.

…

Ed conduit Winry jusque chez lui. Il la laisse dans l'entrée pendant qu'il va déposer le paquet dans la chambre de son père. La jeune fille est un peu mal à l'aise, mais se ressaisit rapidement, laissant son regard vagabonder sur les différentes photos, au fur et à mesure de sa visite. Celles qui la marquent le plus sont les plus vieilles, où une très belle femme brune revient sans cesse.

Winry s'arrête devant une représentation de cette femme, serrant fort contre elle un Ed d'environ huit ans et un autre garçonnet, un peu moins âgé.

"Ce qu'elle est belle…" Laisse échapper Winry.

"C'était ma mère."

Ed. Depuis quand est-il là? Winry ne l'a pas entendu revenir. Il affiche un petit air mélancolique, comme si parler de sa mère le rend extrêmement triste. Il tient à la main une bouteille de désinfectant et du coton. Comprenant qu'il ne serait pas subtil de presser plus loin l'affaire, elle prend place sur le canapé et tend son bras à l'attention d'Ed.

"Tu vis ici tout seul?"

"Avec mon frère, Al." Les réponses viennent d'elles-mêmes. Il ne prend pas le temps d'y réfléchir.

"Tu… Je sais ce que c'est, de vivre sans parents, j'veux dire. C'est ma grand-mère qui s'occupe de moi. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais six ans."

Sans s'en rendre compte, la voix de la jeune fille se fait plus calme. Ces dernières paroles sont si douces qu'elles relèvent presque de la confidence.

"Sara, je… Je suis désolé."

"De quoi? C'était pas ta faute!" Le ton qu'adopte Winry est si joyeux qu'il en est surprenant.

…

Ed et Winry se tiennent de chaque côté d'une pizza dont il ne reste plus qu'une unique part. Ed est assis en tailleur, le dos contre le canapé, tandis que Winry est face à lui, à genou sur un coussin. Elle a repoussé son assiette vide et a posé ses coudes sur la table basse.

"Alors Ed… Qu'allons nous te faire faire?" Elle se demande en le regardant.

"Tu as dit garde du corps, pas esclave!" Proteste le garçon.

"Esclave? Mais c'est une merveilleuse idée, Ed!" Elle fait, la mine réjouie.

"Sara…"

"Pfff… T'es pas drôle! Si on a même plus le droit de s'amuser…" Rechigne Winry.

"J'vois pas en quoi faire l'esclave est amusant!" S'exclame Ed.

"Tu es vil et méchant!" Elle fait mine de bouder.

"Eh! Je suis ton sauveur. Tu m'en dois une. Ça devrait être toi, l'esclave." Plaisante le garçon, sur un ton faussement indigné.

La jeune fille se tait, elle réfléchit, puis arbore une expression qu'Ed n'a pas l'air d'apprécier.

"Bien. Je serais ton esclave et tu seras le mien. À tour de rôles, ça ira?"

Ed la regarde avec des yeux tellement ronds qu'ils pourraient presque sortir de leurs orbites.

"Sara…" Il amorce.

"Puisque nous sommes d'accord, je commence."

"Pourquoi TU commencerais?"

"Mais parce que je suis une fille, voyons! Et que tu es un garçon, tu te dois d'être galant!"

Ed secoue la tête et se passe une main sur le visage.

"Sara, tu es complètement…"

"Géniale, merveilleuse…" Winry dit, coupant le garçon pour la seconde fois en à peine une dizaine de minutes.

"J'allais dire folle!"

Winry ne se laisse pas abattre par cette remarque. Elle regarde le garçon et sourit.

"Ça va être le plus beau jour de notre vie!"

**Ca fait un bail!! Il faut dire que les études ça aide pas vraiment… :/ Bref, toujours est il qu'après cette longue absence, je suis de retour. Je viens de retrouver les chapitres 3, 4 et 5 de cette fic, donc je vais vous les poster, par contre, je n'ai pas encore repris l'écriture de cette fic qui est arrêtée au sixième chapitre sur huit, je crois. Bonne lecture!!**

**Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews!! :)**


	4. Ce Que Femme Veut, Dieu Le Veut

**Titre:** Une Rencontre Pour Tout Changer

**Résumé:** [AU] Winry est la nouvelle popstar du moment. Ed est un adolescent des plus ordinaires. Ils viennent de deux mondes opposés. Que se passera t'il le jour où leurs chemins se croiseront?

**Disclaimer:** FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement! Si ça avait été le cas, je ne pense pas que l'anime se serait fini comme ça a fini. (Et Hughes serait toujours vivant!). Sont à moi: les idées, Julio, Sonia Coulette et tous les personnages qui n'apparaissent pas dans FullMetal Alchemist.

4. Ce Que Femme Veut, Dieu Le Veut…

Winry plonge ses yeux bleus dans les yeux dorés d'Ed et un fin sourire étire ses lèvres rosées alors que le garçon panique légèrement. Il attrape sa canette de soda et entreprend de la vider.

"Je veux un massage…"

La jeune fille n'a pas le temps de finir qu'Ed recrache l'intégralité de son soda sur son top rose clair.

"QUOI?!" Crie t'il avant de se rendre compte qu'une énorme tache s'est formée sur le petit haut de Winry.

"Oh la la… C'est de la mousseline, ça va pas être de la tarte, pour ravoir cette tâche…" Dit elle, d'une voix tout juste audible.

"Sara…"

"La salle de bain?"

Le ton de Winry est neutre. Ni colère, ni rancœur. Etrange. Pourtant, elle devrait être folle de rage! Décidément, Ed ne comprendra jamais rien aux filles.

…

Winry est dans la salle de bain où elle s'est soigneusement enfermée. Elle a ôté son vêtement et l'a mis à tremper dans le lavabo. Tout en cherchant le savon, elle ne peut que remarquer l'aspect masculin qui se dégage de cette pièce. Il y a très peu de produits: savon, shampooing, mousse à raser… Le strict nécessaire. Winry se sent presque honteuse d'avoir trois shampooing différents, des savons aux parfums divers et des dizaines de lotions et crèmes en tout genre.

Par un miraculeux hasard, elle déniche de quoi éliminer l'affreuse tache de son top. À force d'efforts acharnés, le petit haut redevient presque comme neuf, bien que totalement humide.

Ne trouvant pas de sèche-cheveux, elle appelle Ed.

"Je peux faire sécher ça où?" Demande t'elle en tendant son vêtement rose au-dessus du lavabo.

Ed attrape le bout de tissu et se rend dans le minuscule jardin, à l'arrière de la maison, où il étend le linge sur un des fils tendus prévus à cet effet.

Ed ne semble pas avoir remarqué que tout ce que porte Winry est un jean et un soutien gorge blanc. Cette dernière ayant passé un temps important dans cette tenue, elle s'y est habituée et a oublié que ce qu'elle portait était très léger. Le voisin, par contre, profite pleinement du spectacle. Ne pouvant se contenter de jouer les voyeurs, il ne manque pas de faire observer sa présence et émet un sifflement.

"Ben dit donc… Elle est bien foutue ta copine, Elric!"

Les joues du garçon s'empourprent dangereusement tandis que de la fumée s'élève lentement au-dessus de sa tête.

"Ta gueule, Russel!" Crie Ed, à l'attention de son voisin en attrapant Winry par le poignet et en la ramenant dans la maison.

…

Les deux adolescents parcourent un centre commercial. Ed a ses mains dans ses poches et Winry est raccrochée à son bras gauche. Des étalages remplis de vêtements se tiennent tout autour des deux jeunes. Winry s'arrête et repère le rayon hommes.

"Bon…" Elle commence. "On s'occupe de toi d'abord, et après, c'est mon tour!"

Les deux jeunes traversent les allées. Winry trouve une tenue complète pour Ed. Elle envoie ensuite le garçon dans une cabine d'essayage. Il ressort quelques instants plus tard, vêtu d'un jean noir, par-dessus des tennis rouges, et d'un sweat-shirt à capuche bleu avec une poche ventrale et deux bandes blanches sur chaque manche. Le nombre _23 _est inscrit en rouge à l'avant du pull.

"Voilà!" Winry l'approche et réajuste le tee-shirt blanc dépassant du sweat. "Hum… Mais tu es presque présentable, dis-moi! Allez, va te changer, c'est mon tour!"

Les adolescents déambulent dans le rayon féminin cette fois-ci. Ed observe les mannequins de plastique et de temps en temps, questionne Winry sur ses goûts en matière de vêtements et sur sa taille. Il finit néanmoins par rassembler un ensemble correct. Winry s'enferme dans une des cabines d'essayage et enfile le pull marron, la minijupe beige et les chaussettes rayées marron et beige rosé qui lui couvre les jambes jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle se chausse de tennis rouges et sort.

"Pas mal, Ed." Winry s'observe dans le miroir. "T'es presque aussi doué que moi!"

Ed se contente de sourire faiblement.

…

Ed et Winry se promènent dans les rues bondées. Chacun porte plusieurs sacs remplis des vêtements qu'ils ont essayés plus tôt dans l'après-midi. L'adolescente est songeuse, Ed le remarque et tente de lui parler.

"Sara?"

"Attends, j'ai presque trouvé… Euh…Et ne crois pas que je vais passer mon tour sous prétexte que je n'ai pas d'idées pour ce qu'on va faire maintenant!"

Ed n'a pas le temps de lui répondre que son visage s'illumine et qu'elle prenne un air soulagé.

"Je sais!" S'exclame t'elle. "Nous allons faire un tour au centre de massage, cher esclave!"

…

La porte d'entrée se referme sur les deux jeunes. Ed dépose leurs paquets dans le salon et s'affale sur le canapé, tandis que Winry va dans la cuisine et farfouille dans le frigo. Elle arrive quelques minutes plus tard, deux verres de soda en main.

"C'est la dernière fois que je t'écoute!" Ed marmonne.

"Quoi?" Winry prend un air étonné. "Ça t'a pas plus? Pourtant c'est très agréable, quand elle étale l'huile sur ta peau et qu'elle…"

"C'était de la torture, oui!" Ed se redresse subitement. "Elle prenait un malin plaisir à faire de la bouillie avec chaque muscle de mon dos!"

"T'exagère, Ed! C'était pas si terrible. Maintenant, on…"

"On rien du tout! Le centre commercial et le centre de torture c'était ton idée. À mon tour! Et deux fois de suite!"

Winry semble un peu contrariée, mais se reprend rapidement.

"D'accord, Ed. Que veux-tu qu'on fasse?"

"_On_? Tu veux dire _tu_!" Ed affiche un air satisfait et machiavélique.

**Je profite de ma soudaine motivation pour vous mettre aussi le chapitre 4, le cinquième ne devrait pas tarder non plus!!**


	5. Il Ne Faut Jurer De Rien!

**Titre:** Une Rencontre Pour Tout Changer

**Résumé:** [AU] Winry est la nouvelle popstar du moment. Ed est un adolescent des plus ordinaires. Ils viennent de deux mondes opposés. Que se passera t'il le jour où leurs chemins se croiseront?

**Disclaimer:** FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement! Si ça avait été le cas, je ne pense pas que l'anime se serait fini comme ça a fini. (Et Hughes serait toujours vivant!). Sont à moi: les idées, Julio, Sonia Coulette et tous les personnages qui n'apparaissent pas dans FullMetal Alchemist.

5. Il Ne Faut Jurer De Rien!

La maison d'Ed n'est pas très grande. Elle comporte une cuisine, un salon / salle à manger, une salle de bains, deux chambres, un bureau et un garage. Le garage est la plus grande pièce. N'étant meublée que d'une vieille commode et d'une poubelle, la pièce serait très vide si une ancienne Chevrolet ne reposait pas au centre de la pièce.

Ed affiche un grand sourire carnassier. Winry, pas très rassurée, ne comprend pas ce que le garçon a en tête. Le jeune homme se rapproche lentement du véhicule rouge et tapote le capot.

"Elle est à mon père." Dit-il en désignant la voiture, sur laquelle il prend appui. "Et, elle ne marche plus."

Ed s'avance vers la vieille commode et en sort une large boîte remplie d'outils. Il saisit une clé à molette qu'il lance à Winry. La jeune fille attrape l'objet en plein vol et jette un regard interrogateur à l'adolescent.

"Ed?" Winry demande.

"Bonne chance Sara…" Il répond.

Lorsqu'il quitte la pièce, Winry se met à sourire.

…

Il est un peu plus de cinq heures quand Ed retourne dans le garage. Winry semble satisfaite et sourit triomphalement. Elle est couverte de taches d'huiles et aurait bien besoin d'une douche. Ed est éberlué. Il n'en revient pas.

"Mon pauvre Ed, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que la mécanique est ma deuxième passion!"

Le garçon ne réagit toujours pas.

"Bon, je vais prendre une bonne douche!" Winry annonce en sortant.

À peine a t'elle mis les pieds dehors qu'Ed murmure:

"Elle m'énerve… Junkie de la mécanique, va…"

…

Winry rejoint Ed dans le salon un quart d'heure plus tard. Elle porte les vêtements qu'elle s'est offerts un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ed la prend par surprise quand il lui dit qu'il met fin à leur petit jeu.

"Ben, pourquoi?" Elle demande, sur le ton de la déception.

"Parce que mon frère va bientôt rentrer de cours et qu'on doit aller faire des courses pour ce soir." Il répond.

"Pfff… T'es pas très drôle." Elle marmonne. "On pourrait pas jouer avec lui?"

"Nan, mais ça va pas? Tu vas me la traumatiser!"

"Traumatiser qui?" Une voix fait depuis l'entrée.

Ed et Winry se retournent simultanément. Al se tient là, dans l'entrée. Son sac de cours est à ses pieds et il semble un peu surpris. Ed se charge des présentations et explique brièvement comment il a rencontré Winry. Les trois adolescents attrapent ensuite leurs affaires et se rendent au supermarché le plus proche. Al ne quitte pas Winry des yeux, ce qui n'échappe pas à la jeune fille.

"Il y a quelque chose, Al?"

Le garçon rougit et baisse la tête.

"Oh… C'est rien. C'est que ton visage me rappelle quelqu'un…" Il lui avoue.

Winry sourit faiblement et continue de marcher.

À la superette, Ed et Al agissent comme à l'ordinaire. Ed évite donc avec soin de trop s'approcher des laitages. Ce que Winry remarque aussitôt. Après avoir obtenu de maigres explications de la part d'Al, elle se met à rire, ce qui n'est pas au goût de l'aîné des deux frères.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi rire…" Il marmonne.

"Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu es aussi petit…" Elle se moque, entre deux fous rires, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aime pas qu'on parle de sa taille.

"C'EST QUI QU'TU TRAITES DE PETIT, ESPECE DE MECANICIENNE FOLLE!" Il hurle.

"QUI C'EST LA MECANICIENNE FOLLE?" Winry crie à son tour en brandissant une clé à molette et en courant à la poursuite d'Ed, laissant Al, seul dans le magasin.

…

Al a terminé les achats et est rentré, seul. Lorsqu'il passe le pas de la porte, il ne peut que remarquer l'atmosphère tendue qui règne. Ed est assis sur un des canapés, il tient un torchon enveloppant un sac de glaçons sur une énorme bosse qui pointe sur son front. Winry est installée sur l'autre canapé. Elle a les bras croisés et a adopté une mine renfrognée. Al dépose la nourriture dans la cuisine et retourne dans le salon.

"Mais, quel âge vous avez?" Il leur demande.

Ed et Winry lèvent les yeux et le regardent rapidement.

"C'est lui qui a commencé!" Ils font en chœur, en pointant leurs doigts accusateurs vers l'autre.

Al soupire et prend la direction de la cuisine, pour préparer le repas. Livrés à eux-mêmes, Ed et Winry ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se bouffer le nez. Ils sont comme chien et chat. Al soupire à nouveau quand il entend Ed et Winry recommencer à se chamailler.

Comme le repas est presque prêt, le garçon va dans sa chambre pour fuir les disputes incessantes des deux autres jeunes. En fouillant un peu dans les tiroirs du bureau, il tombe sur un vieux magazine dont les gros titres accrocheurs sont: _Les Stars montantes de la Pop._ Al jette un coup d'œil à la couverture et s'apprête à balancer le journal quand une photo attire son attention. Une jeune fille blonde, en tout point semblable à celle qu'il connaît sous le nom de Sara et qui se trouve dans le salon à se quereller avec son frère, est représentée avec un micro à la main. Al tourne rapidement les pages de la revue. Il s'arrête finalement et toute son attention est portée sur l'article qu'il lit, sur Winry, la _nouvelle idole pop._ Seulement, il est interrompu par les cris de plus en plus forts des autres adolescents.

"JE SUIS PAS UN CRETIN!" Ed clame, en allant se réfugier dans sa chambre.

"REVIENS ICI, CRETIN!" Winry lui lance, furieuse.

Elle s'arrête sur le pas de la porte de la chambre d'Al. Ce dernier lève les yeux de son magazine et la considère un instant.

"Tu ne t'appelles pas Sara, n'est ce pas?"

**J'ai l'impression que les chapitres sont de plus en plus courts… :/ Bref, voici donc le dernier chapitre rédigé de cette fic. Les autres chapitres ont une trame bien dessinée, mais je suis juste trop paresseuse pour les rédiger!! Cependant, je n'aime pas le travail inachevé, vous pouvez donc être sûrs que je finirais cette fic, même si cela doit me prendre 20 ans!!**


	6. La Nuit Porte Conseil

**Titre:** Une Rencontre Pour Tout Changer

**Résumé:** [AU] Winry est la nouvelle popstar du moment. Ed est un adolescent des plus ordinaires. Ils viennent de deux mondes opposés. Que se passera t'il le jour où leurs chemins se croiseront?

**Disclaimer:** FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement! Si ça avait été le cas, je ne pense pas que l'anime se serait fini comme ça a fini. (Et Hughes serait toujours vivant!). Sont à moi: les idées, Julio, Sonia Coulette et tous les personnages qui n'apparaissent pas dans FullMetal Alchemist.

6. La Nuit Porte Conseil.

Winry recule d'un pas, surprise. Al la regarde attentivement et le doute le prend. Comment cette fille si frêle pourrait-elle être la _nouvelle idole pop_? Al s'apprête à renouveler sa question, mais la jeune fille le devance.

"Je… Euh…" Elle ne trouve pas les mots pour lui répondre. Heureusement pour elle, un énorme grondement provenant de la chambre d'Ed l'empêche de répondre. "On en parle plus tard, ok?" Elle se contente de lui dire.

…

Encore sous le coup de l'énervement, Ed claque la porte de sa chambre. Cette Sara a vraiment le don de l'énerver! Pour se défouler, il frappe la porte de son placard. Seulement, Ed, le roi du rangement, a oublié l'état dans lequel le placard se trouvait. Au quatrième coup porté contre le volet boisé, les battants de bois s'ouvrent. Ed a à peine le temps de se couvrir le visage avec les yeux car tout une année de bordel s'écroule sur lui.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent avant que la porte de la chambre ne laisse entrer Al et Winry. Ils affichent tous les deux un air un peu inquiet et ils se précipitent vers le tas qui gît au centre de la pièce.

"Ça va, Ed?" S'enquiert la jeune fille.

"Tu n'as rien?" Lui demande à son tour le petit frère.

Ed se relève délicatement. Il frotte ses vêtements et se tourne vers les deux autres jeunes. Un peu embêté, il se gratte la nuque et fait un sourire gêné. Il sent que l'orage n'est pas loin.

"T'es vraiment qu'un CRETIN!" S'emporte Winry.

"Ça t'apprendra à ranger ta chambre, Frangin." Al lui fait remarquer.

Ed est un peu surpris, il s'attendait à une réaction plus vive.

…

Ed, Al et Winry sont réunis dans le petit salon des garçons. Le magazine repose sur la table basse et chacun des adolescents arbore un air gêné.

"Hum… Sara?" Commence Ed doucement.

La voix d'Ed fait sortir Winry de son silence. La jeune fille redresse la tête. "Winry." Elle prononce faiblement. Les garçons lèvent leurs têtes et regardent Winry, ne sachant quoi dire.

"Mon vrai prénom. C'est Winry." Elle rajoute.

Ed a la bouche ouverte. Il ne comprend plus ce qui se passe. "Tu… Qui es-tu?" Demande sèchement l'aîné des frères Elric.

"Je suis elle!" Winry pointe du doigt la couverture du magazine sur lequel elle figure. "Ou plutôt, elle est moi… Je me suis enfuie de chez moi. Je ne supporte plus de devoir jouer un rôle. Ce que je voulais c'était chanter, mais ça prend des proportions trop grandes, ça me dépasse. Je voudrais retrouver ma vie d'avant…" L'adolescente baisse la tête.

"Sa… Winry?" Al prononce gentiment. "C'est une vie de rêve que tu as…"

"Une vie de rêve? C'est loin d'être le cas." Répond Winry. "Je suis un jouet pour le studio. Je ne sers qu'à amasser de l'argent. Regarde les photos. Cette fille, ce n'est pas moi!"

Les deux frères jettent un coup d'œil au magazine. La fille en couverture ne ressemble en rien à la jeune fille installée dans leur salon. Elle semble vulgaire, stéréotypée en comparaison de l'original.

"Est ce que je peux rester avec vous?" Winry demande lentement, pesant chacun de ses mots.

"Hors de question!" Rétorque aussitôt Ed. "Tu crois pas que nous as causé suffisamment d'emmerdes?"

"Juste cette nuit? S'il te plait, Ed." Elle implore les yeux presque larmoyants.

Ed se renfrogne, les bras croisés. Il refuse catégoriquement. Cependant, le regard de Winry ne tarde pas à le faire fléchir.

"Oh, et puis merde. Okay, mais que pour cette nuit!" Il accepte à contrecoeur.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumine soudainement et un grand sourire éclaire son visage.

"Elle aurait dû faire actrice…" Murmure alors Ed, qui prend peu à peu conscience de s'être fait avoir.

….

"Oui Mamie." Winry parle lentement dans le combiné du téléphone. Sa voix est si douce que cela surprend Ed. L'adolescent regarde la jeune fille rassurer sa grand-mère. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Oui, ils sont très gentils. Je rentre demain. Promis. Moi aussi Mamie."

Winry repose le téléphone silencieusement. En se retournant elle remarque Ed sur le pas de la porte. Elle lui sourit, invitant le garçon aux yeux dorés à la rejoindre au salon. Les deux jeune gens s'installent dans les canapés du salon. Al ne tarde pas à les rejoindre, un verre de lait à la main. Ed regarde la mixture blanche écœuré ce qui fait sourire Winry. Ce qui n'échappe pas à Al. Ce dernier souhaite une bonne nuit à son frère et à leur invitée avant de s'éclipser dans sa chambre.

Un long silence s'installe entre les deux jeunes. Chacun des deux voudrait pouvoir prendre la parole, mais aucun ne se lance. Finalement Winry se décide et demande à Ed de lui parler de lui.

Ed commence alors à raconter sa vie à la jeune fille. Il vit seul avec son frère. Leur père est parti lorsqu'ils étaient tout jeunes et leur mère est décédée peu de temps après, des suites d'une longue maladie. Leur père avait réapparu au moment de l'enterrement de Trisha, la mère des garçons, et il lui arrive de revenir pour quelques jours avant de repartir sans prévenir. Cela fait donc des années qu'Ed et Al se suffisent à eux-mêmes, travaillant pour subvenir à leurs besoins et ne demandant d'aide à personne.

Lorsqu'Ed se tait, Winry en profite pour en révéler davantage sur elle. Sa grand-mère l'élève depuis ses six ans, depuis le décès de ses parents. D'ailleurs, "Sara" n'est pas un prénom choisit au hasard lorsqu'elle s'est présentée aux frères Elric. C'était le prénom de sa mère.

Les deux adolescents parlent toute la nuit. Chacun faisant part à l'autre de ses passions, de ses goûts, de ses rêves… Ils ne voient pas les heures passer et finissent par s'endormir dans le salon, sur le canapé.

**Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce chapitre soit plus long que le précédent. Il faut dire que ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas remis le nez dans cette fic… Les idées que j'avais en tête lorsque je l'ai commencée ont quasiment toutes disparues et même si j'ai la trame de l'histoire, je n'avais pas détaillé… Bref, bonne lecture et patientez, il ne reste plus que 2 ou 3 chapitres, je ne sais pas trop encore comment je vais monter les quelques idées qui me restent… :)**


End file.
